<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haunting your own apartment by BlankA4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562912">Haunting your own apartment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankA4/pseuds/BlankA4'>BlankA4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shitty poetry [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Poetry, Gen, writing in lockdown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankA4/pseuds/BlankA4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m a ghost in my own apartment,<br/>I haunt these rooms,<br/>I’m chained to the desk,</p>
<p>poetry from lockdown</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shitty poetry [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haunting your own apartment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You know that feeling when you should be working but can't, and are just procrastinating, but you can't do anything else, and are just stuck at a desk, and arrrggggghhhhhhhhhhhh, I'm foward to going home and getting out of lockdown.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m a ghost in my own apartment,<br/>
I haunt these rooms,<br/>
I’m chained to the desk,<br/>
Perhaps it's for the best,</p>
<p>I’m a banshee without a voice,<br/>
I scream and no sound comes out,<br/>
I can't see the sun's light,<br/>
Perhaps it because I’m only awake at night,</p>
<p>I’m a vampire going thirsty,<br/>
There's no one else here,<br/>
I haven't had a good meal for days,<br/>
Perhaps if I could escape this daze,</p>
<p>I’m a werewolf with no moon,<br/>
I pace restless in these rooms,<br/>
I want to run and move,<br/>
But I know they’d disapprove,</p>
<p>I’m a faery who can lie,<br/>
I’ve forgotten how to tell the truth,<br/>
Am I fine?<br/>
Yes and goodbye.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>